


Picture Surprise

by Camy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Slash, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izaya sees Shizuo sleeping, he sees his chance to get some blackmail.  However, he didn't know that the monster could look human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an amazing fanart of Izaya taking a picture of a sleeping Shizuo that I saw and reblogged on Tumblr: http://xcamyx.tumblr.com/post/16338250354 because, sadly, the original poster on Tumblr didn't give credit :/
> 
> This has **not been beta read** and there is **no sex, I repeat no sex**. Expect mistakes and when you see them, just hit them with a road sign and carry on~!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of the characters of Durarara. Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita and I make no profit with this story.

Shizuo was exhausted and it wasn’t because of school either. No, it was that asshole’s Izaya’s fault for pissing him off. Why the fuck couldn’t that louse leave him alone?! He had clearly told and shown the bastard to fuck off, even die, on every occasion yet the bastard didn’t even get the hint.

_ So damn annoying. I’m going to kill him. Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill,… _

His limbs groaned with each step he took back to his classroom even though he didn’t even give a shit about his body breaking. It just made him stronger and the stronger he would get, he would finally get that damn louse!

Shizuo’s vision became blurry, causing him to bring up his right hand to rub it against his forehead while letting out a small groan. He thought about going to the nurse’s office to lie down but while he turned, he lost his balance.

Izaya had been walking behind him, waiting for a chance to play with him again, but was surprised to see Shizuo fall down suddenly. A memory flashed up immediately about his friend Shinra in the past and before Izaya could even think, his hands came up to reach towards the blond and took hold of him.

 _ What…am I doing? _  Why was he helping the monster?

Izaya looked down at Shizuo, noticing how his head was lolled to the side while his nose made a little noise while he breathed in and out. Izaya let go of Shizuo and watched him fall right on his face. The sound echoed in the hallway because of Shizuo’s strength. Izaya started to laugh, finding it terribly hilarious while any human being would be in worry. Not to mention, they wouldn’t wouldn’t even drop Shizuo in the first place…

Fishing out his phone from his right pocket of his trousers, Izaya opened up the camera and started to point it towards Shizuo. “Let’s see what others will say when they see you like this, Shizu-chan~.” There was no answer and that somehow bothered Izaya. Here he was trying to provoke a monster but the monster was busy sleeping.

“No fun~.” Izaya closed his flip phone before smirking down at Shizuo and started to walk away, “Well then, I’ll leave you here - ” Izaya froze, seeing a teacher coming their way and immediately switched his twisted, asshole side to his “I’m an A honor student that is responsible!” side.

Izaya faked a double take towards Shizuo before going over to him. He reacted as any person would when they saw someone had fallen on the floor and made no movement. He bent down, asked him if he was all right, and started to pull him up. Izaya had some difficulty to pull up Shizuo since he was taller but he managed.

“What happened to him, Izaya,” said the teacher while he came up in a hurry.

“I don’t know.” He did know. “I’m going to take him to the nurse’s office.” The teacher nodded and watched Izaya before he remembered he had an errand to run.

When Izaya turned, he let go of Shizuo while sighing in disappointment, “You almost got me in-” Izaya felt a weight on him and before he knew it, he was done on the ground with Shizuo on top of him. Damn him! He just never did what he expected, even when he was exhausted and couldn’t reply! “Perhaps I should just stab you and kill you,” he said with a grin while he brought himself up, feeling the heavy weight on his legs and part of his right hip. Shizuo seemed to be sleeping peacefully still and that was completely boring!

Izaya grabbed Shizuo’s nose and squeezed it to close. However, Shizuo’s mouth just opened a little to breathe through. “No fun, no fun at all.” Izaya let go of his nose before pushing Shizuo up but stopped when Izaya heard his own phone fall out of its pocket. He made another mistake and put it back in before Shizuo started to lean backwards on him. The tall blond’s body was now leaning against his own, completely hiding Izaya if one were to look in one angle.

With his cell phone still in hand, Izaya looked down at it and a way better idea than taking a picture of Shizuo’s form head first in the floor sprang up. Just the thought of how Shizuo would react was exciting!  _ Shizu-chan will hate it! _

Flipping open his phone again, Izaya opened up the camera menu and held it up in front of them. With a grin, he started to level it up to take a decent shot yet while he was doing that Shizuo shifted his head in his sleep so that it was now beside Izaya’s. The phone that had a camera above the screen showed it to Izaya. It showed how Shizuo’s face was  ** **still** **  peaceful and how the evening sun shined through to make his hair a warmer color. Izaya’s cheeks started to become red and heated a little bit while he continued to stare at the screen.

_ Who knew inside the monster was someone else… _

Izaya blinked, surprised at himself at that thought. No! No, no, no! That was wrong, there was no way that-!

 _ E-Enough. _ _ Just need to take the picture! _

Just then, Izaya started to see movement on Shizuo’s face and in panic, he shot the picture. All with an embarrassed blush on his own face! Izaya didn’t even get a chance to see how it came out since he dropped it in the floor. The sound of a phone clattering to the floor woke up Shizuo immediately.

“Huh…” Shizuo looked around to see where he was and what made the sound just now. Seeing the phone, he picked it up and saw the picture. Shizuo turned his eerily behind him, seeing Izaya smirking in all his glory. It seemed like he too didn’t see the blush that was on Izaya’s face in the picture either.

All that Shizuo’s brain registered was that he and the louse were in the same picture.

“Hey, mind telling me what the fuck you’re up to now, huh?!”

Izaya gave a mock sigh, “You were so heavy Shizu-chan~! I had to move you here after you decided to take a nap right on the floor.”

“What the fuck is this!” Shizuo shoved the phone in Izaya’s face so fast that Izaya had trouble moving it back so quick that he managed to bump his head into the wall behind him. Pain shot through his skull but he pay no mind to it and just laughed.

“Stop laughing!”

“I can’t, you’re just too amusing, Shizu-chan~!”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that!”

“Would you prefer I call you by your first name like you say mine~?” Izaya moved his head closer to Shizuo’s.

“Huh?!” Shizuo’s lips curled up more in anger while he gripped his hand tighter on Izaya’s collar.

“Surely you know Japanese etiquette, Shizu-chan~?” Shizuo started to pull him up higher. “Ah, right, you don’t. It’s not someone like you needs to know it anyway.”

“What the fuck are you talking about you damn louse?!”

“Japanese etiquette, Japanese etiquette~! When you use someone’s first name, it’s intimate.”

“Huh…?”  _The fuck is intimate?_

“Friendly.” Izaya watched in full out amusement when Shizuo reacted to that word.

Shizuo couldn’t believe it. Hearing that word coming from the louse’s mouth was just…just…! In his shock, he let go of Izaya and stood up immediately before backing away. Izaya’s phone dropped from his hand forgotten.

Izaya was laughing at how Shizuo was reacting.  _ Oh this is just too fun!  _ He had never seen Shizuo back away from him.  ** **Ever.** **  Izaya tilted his head back in a cocky manner, “What’s wrong Shizu-chan~?”

Shizuo’s mouth twitched before it went back into a snarl. His jaw was clenched hard while his hands shook. “I thought I said…not to call me that…” Shizuo brought up his left hand, that was now a shaking fist. “Do you have problems hearing, huh?! YOU FUCKING LOUSE!!!” Shizuo lunged toward Izaya and swung his fist to try and hit Izaya in the face. His hand was met with a stinging sensation before it started to bleed. Izaya had slashed his hand with one of his knives while he had dodged the attack easily.

“You…,” said Shizuo in a rough and deep voice. Shizuo caught sight of the phone again and was reminded of the photo that Izaya had taken of the two of them.

“Ohhh, what’s this? Is Shizu-chan having trouble speaking? Haha!”

** **Ding dong ding dong…** **

“Ah! The bell, looks like lunch period is over. We can play again, Shizu-chan~!” Izaya gave a mock salute and ran, leaving his phone there.

“Hey! Stupid louse, you forgot your phone!”

Izaya was already gone, leaving Shizuo alone with the phone and that just managed to piss off the blond even more now.

 _ The hell. Leaving me with this shitty phone.  _ Shizuo picked it up to throw it in the trash. Sure, he could break it but he would rather break that bastard instead. _  Why did he take a picture of me sleeping?! AND WHY IS MY - huh? _  Shizuo had noticed it, the blush that was on Izaya’s face.

_ Huh…? _

Shizuo brought it closer to make sure.

_ Huh?! _

Shizuo threw the cell phone out the window with so much force that he ran into the glass himself. It was all he had to do to get rid of the picture and the blush on that louse’s face from his sight and mind!

Or so he thought.

————————————-

It was finally graduation day and while names were called to stand up and get their High School Diploma, Shizuo was getting irritated. Not because it was taking so slow but because a certain annoying idiot was bothering him.

Shinra. He was  ** **still** **  talking about how he would like to do some tests. However, Shinra was quick to keep silent when he noticed Shizuo started to twitch, a clear sign that Shizuo was about to explode with fury.

Of course, that wasn’t the only irritation either. He had already gotten up and got his own diploma and he wanted to go home.

Shizuo started to block out all the sounds. It wouldn’t do well for him if he started throwing chairs or people at that asshole when he was called up. He had to keep his calm or he would ruin the entire graduation but no matter what he did, the louse kept appearing in his mind. Instead of that annoying smile the asshole always used, it was that blushing smile!

_ Why the fuck was that bastard blushing for anyway?! _

Shizuo clenched the chair harder while his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Izaya Orihara.”

The fucking louse always managed to piss him off!

The announcer also read out the A honor student crap that made all the other students either feel good or just didn’t give a shit.

For Shizuo? It pissed him the fuck off so much that he just wanted to punch the announcer and the louse. No objects, just a plain punch that had caused Shinra a couple of concussions.

As long as he didn’t look up he was fine. He was completely fine!

_ LIKE HELL I AM FINE!!!! _

The chair below him snapped but since everyone was throwing up their hats in celebration of graduating high school, Shizuo didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble.

_ Tch! _

It still pissed him off though.

When everyone went to meet their family and friends, Shizuo met up with his younger brother.

“Congrats, Shizuo,” said Kasuka with no expression.

“Ah, thanks Kasuka. Let’s go back home.”  
  
Kasuka looked behind him, seeing Shinra and Izaya fooling around while some other graduate just stared watching them. Shizuo turned to see what his brother was looking at and deeply regreted it.

Shizuo’s hands turned into fists. “That…fucking….louse…!”   
  
“Brother.”

Immediately, the fire died down and Shizuo whipped his head back to his brother. “Huh?”

“Shiiizuooo!~”

It was Shinra and no doubt Izaya would be towing behind him.

“Let’s go,” muttered Shizuo to his brother who just tilted his head in reply. Kasuka saw the way his brother was trembling to hold back his anger.

“Shizuoooo! How mean, you ignored me! Eh, hey Kasuka! Are you surprised that Shizuo passed too? His grades barely- owwwwww! That hurts, hurts!”

“You saying I’m an idiot, huh?!” Shizuo tightened his grip on Shinra’s wrist, which looked like they could break any moment.

“Shizu~-chan~.”

That voice…!

“Ignoring me, hmmm?”

 _ That stupid, annoying voice! _  “BASTARD!” Shizuo roared and started to assault Izaya with anything he could find while Shinra managed to pull out a camera with a chuckle.

“Ah, I’m going to miss these days,” Shinra said while focusing the camera on his two friend’s. “Aren’t you going to miss them too, Dotachin?”  
  
“I said to not call me that, Shinra.” Kyohei was standing next to him, also watching Shizuo and Izaya causing destruction.

“Well, well?” Shinra’s camera clicked, signaling that it took a picture.

Kyouhei smiled just a little. “Maybe, but the school faculty won’t.”


End file.
